a casa do slayers
by Rina Inverse
Summary: É como se fosse um big brother, só que do slayers. Mas outros personagens (de desenhos diferentes) vão entrar na história e a confusão vai ser geral! CAPÍTULO 2, ATUALIZADO!
1. Primeira parte da doidera

Olá, gente!!! Dessa vez resolvi fazer um de humor... Tomara que gostem!!! ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
(N/a: essa história é uma "casa do slayers". Eu vou apresentar o "programa", mas pra Rina não ficar muito brava, dizendo que eu copiei o nome dela, meu apelido vai ser: Sango-chan!!!)  
  
A CASA DO SLAYERS  
  
Sango-chan: Estou aqui agora para entrar pessoalmente no reality show com os personagens do slayers!  
  
Sango-chan entra na casa, onde estavam os personagens todos em pé, emburrados.  
  
Sango-chan: Olá, Rina!!! Como estão as coisas aqui?  
  
Rina: TERRÍVEIS!!! COMO OUSA COLOCAR À FORÇA UMA FEITICEIRA COMO EU NUM REALITY SHOW BESTA COMO ESSE???  
  
Sango-chan #sussurrando para Rina# : Fala baixo, Rina... eles não sabem que empurramos vocês pra cá... faz esse favor...  
  
Rina #ainda brava#: NÃO INTERESSA!!! VOCÊ ME COLOCOU A FORÇA NESSE LUGAR!!!  
  
Sango-chan: Isso é uma compensação por ter queimado mais do que a metade do estúdio com a bola de fogo...  
  
Rina: O que eu vou ganhar com isso?!  
  
Sango-chan: Se você se comportar direito vai ganhar 5000 moedas de ouro!  
  
Rina #pensando um pouco#: 5000 moedas... hum... MAS AINDA ASSIM VOCÊ É UMA LADRA DE PERSONAGEM DE ANIME!!! E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO SEI QUE SEU NICKNAME É RINA INVERSE???????? SUA COPIADORA!!!! ALÉM DISSO, É POR ISSO QUE SLAYERS NEXT TÁ DEMORANDO NA BAND, PORQUE VOCÊS NOS PRENDERAM AQUI!!!  
  
Sango-chan: Rina...! Nem pense nisso!!!  
  
Rina #invocando o dragão escravo#: Mais escuro que a madrugada, mais vermelho que o sangue...  
  
Os outros personagens que tava até agora quieto só vendo a discussão, foi recuando.  
  
Sango-chan: Rina!!! Pode parar!!!  
  
Rina: EU TENHO AS MINHAS EXIGÊNCIAS!  
  
Sango-chan: Quais?!  
  
Rina: Que dobrem o dinheiro!  
  
Todos capotam com gota na cabeça.  
  
Sango-chan: Ok, ok, mas se você explodir a casa seu dinheiro vai pelos ares, entendeu?  
  
Rina #feliz da vida# : Agora sim!!!  
  
Améllia: Ei, cadê o Zelgards???  
  
Sango-chan #procurando o cara#: Produção, cadê o Zelgards??  
  
Produção: Ele ofereceu muita resistência, não deu pra trazer ele... -_-'  
  
Sango-chan: Tudo bem, mesmo assim dá pra continuar...  
  
Améllia: Como "dá pra continuar"?!?!? Nessa casa só tem quatro pessoas, a Rina, o Gauji, a Sylphy e eu!  
  
Sango-chan: E daí?  
  
Améllia: Vocês acham que vou ficar segurando vela pra Sylphy e pro Gauji??!  
  
Sango-chan: Produção, dá um jeito de trazer o Rezo, a Eris, o Trugun, o Zangres...  
  
Rina: Améllia, peraí, como assim, segurando vela pra Sylphy e pro Gauji???  
  
Améllia: O que é que tem?  
  
Sylphy: É, Rina, o que é que tem? #agarra no Gauji#  
  
Rina: O QUE VC TÁ PENSANDO??? ELE É MEU!!! ACHA QUE EU FIZ ESSA SÉRIE TODA NO BRASIL PRA SAIR ENCALHADA??? NEM PENSAR!  
  
Sylphy: VC ACHA QUE EU PERDI O PAI À TOA NO EPISÓDIO 19???! PELO MENOS TENHO QUE SAIR COM ALGUÉM!!!  
  
Rina: QUEM DISSE??? EU SOU A PERSONAGEM PRINCIPAL E MEREÇO MAIS CRÉDITO!!!  
  
Améllia: AAAH!!! EU NÃO QUERO FICAR SEGURANDO VELAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Sango-chan: Calma, gente!!! Produção, tá filmando tudo??  
  
Rina e Sylphy começam a brigar, com tapas, chutes, socos, etc...  
  
Produção: Rina, Sylphy, mais ação! Mais força!!! Améllia!!! Pára de chorar que tá molhando a câmera!!  
  
Sango-chan: Gauji!! Dá um jeito de acalmar as coisas! Vai ficar aí sem falar nada???  
  
Gauji: O que eu tenho que fazer?  
  
Sango-chan: Sei lá, escolhe com quem você quer ficar!!! Ou melhor, escolhe logo de uma vez a Rina, porque se você escolher a Sylphy a Rina vai explodir a casa toda!!!  
  
Améllia #ainda chorando#: EU NÃO QUERO SEGURAR VELAAAA!!!!  
  
Neste momento, entram na casa Rezo, Xellos e Martina.  
  
Martina: Mas que confusão é essa??  
  
Rezo: Não sei, eu sou cego mesmo!  
  
Xellos: Vocês disseram que se eu entrasse nessa casa maluca iam acabar com a minha dupla personalidade!  
  
Sango-chan: Eu não mandei trazer o Xellos!! Ele tem dupla personalidade, vai aumentar a confusão!!!  
  
Produção: Foi o que deu pra arranjar. Eris foi morta pela cópia do Rezo, no episódio 23. O Zangres fugiu, dizendo que só ia enfrentar o Gauji quando tivesse melhorado as técnicas.  
  
Sango-chan: E o Trugun? Com tanta cópia dele solta por aí não acharam nenhum???  
  
Produção: Os que estavam no Brasil foram todos destruídos ao longo da série. O resto fugiu pros países em que não tá passando slayers.  
  
Sango-chan: Mas por que vocês trouxeram justo o Xellos e essa mulher temperamental?  
  
Produção: Xellos e Martina estavam livres porque ainda não começou slayers next.  
  
A briga entre Rina e Sylphy e a choradeira de Améllia estavam ficando ainda mais furiosa.  
  
Sango-chan: Ah, não! Estamos perdendo o controle da situação! Rina, flecha ardente aqui não!!! Sylphy, muito menos você, que nem sabe usar magia negra!!!  
  
Xellos: Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui???  
  
Rezo: Que briga mais irritante! Se fosse assim nem teria me dado ao trabalho de tentar matar a Rina em slayers...  
  
Martina: Rezo, como você sabe que tem uma briga aqui se você nem abre os olhos??  
  
Rezo: Não sei, mas no desenho eu fazia tudo como se enxergasse como todos....  
  
Entram na casa Nunza e Ranimu.  
  
Sango-chan: Ei! Seus peixes crus! Quem chamou vocês aqui??? Aliás, vocês não estavam mortos??  
  
Ranimu: Estava... a gente veio atrás daquele cara que matou todos peixes da série!!  
  
Sango-chan: Quem? O Zelgards? Ele não tá aqui não...  
  
Nunza: Atrás do cara que matou a gente?? Só se for você. Eu vim atrás da Rina! RINA, MEU AMOR!!!  
  
Rina, que tava até agora brigando com Sylphy se vira e fica desesperada ao ver os peixes.  
  
Rina #tentando se livrar de Nunza que cismava em beijar a Rina de novo#: Nunza, Ranimu, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui??? Vocês não estavam mortos?!?!?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Cadê aqueles dois malditos zumbis de peixe que roubaram a tenseiga???  
  
Sango-chan: Sesshoumaru, o que você tá fazendo aqui?? Você devia estar nos estúdios do Inuyasha!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Eu vim atrás da tenseiga!! Como eu vou reviver a Rin sem ela?  
  
Sango-chan: Você ainda não reviveu a Rin?  
  
Sesshoumaru: É que agora deram de reprisar os episódios, sabe...  
  
Sango-chan: Ah, tá...  
  
Rina: Alguém aí dá pra dar uma ajuda??  
  
Rina tentava chutar Nunza pra longe, enquanto Ranimu (que resolveu competir também pela Rina) a agarrava pelo cabelo.  
  
Nunza: Sai, Ranimu, vai atrás do exterminador de peixe, vai!  
  
Ranimu: Você foi morto antes de mim em slayers, então vai você!!!  
  
Rina: SOCORROOOO!!! GAUJI, SEU IDIOTA!!! FAZ ALGUMA COISA!!!  
  
Gauji: Como? A produção tirou a minha espada da luz...  
  
Améllia #que finalmente parou de chorar# : Parem, seus peixes do mal!!!! Senão a justiça vai castigar vocês!!! #Améllia salta de cima do armário, e cai bem em cima de Sylphy, que desmaia.  
  
Améllia: Ah, não! Sylphy! Acorda!!!  
  
Gauji: Como você agüenta cair de cara no chão tantas vezes?  
  
Améllia: É que eu já tô acostumada, sabe...  
  
Rina: Améllia!!! Se vai dar uma de membro da justiça pelo menos me ajuda!!!  
  
Améllia: Bola de fogo!!!  
  
A casa ficou preta. Ranimu e Nunza foram fritos.  
  
Sango-chan: Améllia!!! Quem te deu permissão pra usar magia?  
  
Améllia: Você não disse nada pra mim, só pra Rina...  
  
Sesshoumaru: Eeei! Onde vocês enfiaram a tenseiga, hein?  
  
Sango-chan: Sei lá, Sesshoumaru, aqui não é lugar pra youkais!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Eu não saio sem a espada.  
  
Jaken: Sssenhor Sessssshoumaru, o que aconteceu??  
  
Sango-chan: Ah, não mais um??  
  
Martina: Aaai! Eu odeio sapos!!!  
  
Martina deu um chute em Jaken, que foi parar lá nos estúdios de Inuyasha.  
  
Sango-chan: Produção! Dá a espada da luz do Gauji pro Sesshoumaru, assim ele vai embora!  
  
Gauji / Rina : NÃÃÃÃOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Sango-chan: Peraí, que espada gigante é essa? Isso não é a espada da luz!  
  
Inuyasha: Por acaso vocês estão com a tessaiga? Eu perdi a espada e o Jaken veio voando daqui, então resolvi dar uma olhadinha... Sesshoumaru? O que você tá fazendo aqui?  
  
Inuyasha pega a tessaiga da produção, Sesshoumaru puxa a toukijin e começa uma batalha.  
  
Sango-chan: Vocês dois! Parem com essa briga de irmãos! Aqui é a casa do slayers, não do Inuyasha!  
  
Os dois nem ouvem e continuam a brigar.  
  
Sango-chan: Produção! Dá um jeito de parar a briga!  
  
Produção: Pede pro Rezo matar algum dos dois, assim a briga termina.  
  
Sango-chan: Você tá doido?? Se a gente fizer isso, a cartoon network vai processar a gente! #olha pros lados# Falando nisso, cadê o Rezo?  
  
Martina: Ele saiu agora pouco dizendo que ia atrás da escultura de cobre da Deusa, pra poder abrir os olhos.  
  
Rina: O quê??? Ele fez isso? Ah, não! Vou ter que matar Shabrany Godoo de novo!  
  
Neste momento, entra na casa Zangres.  
  
Zangres: Gauji! Essa vai ser a nossa batalha final!  
  
Gauji: Você de novo??? Não cansou de falar isso toda vez que a gente se encontra?  
  
Zangres: Não interessa! Prepare-se!  
  
Gauji: Peraí, mas como eu vou lutar sem a espada???  
  
Zangres: Sei lá, pega a espada da árvore de Flagun da Rina... #olha para a briga de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha# pelo jeito, espada é o que não falta aqui...  
  
Sango-chan: Améllia! Dá um jeito nele!!!  
  
Améllia: Por que eu???  
  
Sango-chan: A Rina está proibida de usar magia, o Gauji tá sem a espada, Martina foi embora porque ficou com medo do Jaken aparecer de novo, pro Xellos é melhor não pedir, porque a outra personalidade dele pode vir, e a Sylphy está desacordada graças a você!!!!!!!!  
  
Améllia #quando terminou de ouvir o discurso# : Calma, tá bom, tá bom...  
  
Sango-chan #quando Améllia já ia subindo no armário# : Ah, e mais uma coisa: NÃO PRECISA FICAR SALTANDO TODA HORA!!!!  
  
Améllia solta um vento demoníaco e manda Zangres para fora.  
  
Rina e Gauji estavam fuxicando a casa pra achar a espada da luz.  
  
Gauji: Nem vem! A espada é minha!!! Além disso, você já tem a espada de Flagun, que pode matar Rezo! Não tá satisfeita???  
  
Rina: Eu não! A espada de Flagun mais a espada da luz vai ser ótimo!!!  
  
Sylphy estava acordando, mas desmaiou de novo quando um vaso caiu na sua cabeça.  
  
Rina: Ai, Sylphy! O vaso era pra acertar no Gauji!  
  
Xellos: Rina, esse é o seu último dia de vida!!!  
  
Sango-chan: Ah não!!! A dupla personalidade do Xellos chegou!!!  
  
Rina: Xellos! Não pode deixar isso pro slayers next? Eu tô procurando a espada da luz do Gauji!  
  
Mesmo assim, Xellos ataca Rina e começa uma nova luta.  
  
Sango-chan: Rina!!! Eu disse para não usar magia!  
  
Rina: O que eu posso fazer? Deixar o Xellos me matar?!!  
  
Améllia: Aaaai! Entrou uma quimera aqui!  
  
Uma quimera estava atacando Améllia.  
  
Sango-chan: E daí??? O Zelgards é uma quimera e você gosta dele!!!  
  
Améllia: Isso é uma situação completamente diferente!!!  
  
Améllia começou a batalhar com a quimera.  
  
Sango-chan: PRODUÇÃO!!! FAZ ALGUMA COISA!!! Só TEM BRIGA AQUI!!!!! DÊEM UM JEITO DE TIRAR SESSHOUMARU E INUYASHA DAQUI, QUE ELES NÃO SÃO DO SLAYERS!!! E DÁ UM JEITO TAMBÉM NESSA QUIMERA QUE INVADIU A CASA!!! E ARRANJEM UM REMÉDIO OU ALGUMA COISA ASSIM PRO XELLOS VOLTAR AO NORMAL!!!  
  
Entra na casa Vollun (aquele cara que se apaixonou pelo Gauji quando ele estava vestido de mulher).  
  
Vollun: Querida Lala!!  
  
Gauji: Ah não!!! Você de novo!!!  
  
Vollun sai correndo atrás de Gauji, que estava fugindo do cara.  
  
Gauji: Sai, cara!! Eu sou macho, viu!!!  
  
Sango-chan: Vollun! Quem mandou você entrar aqui??? Vai ver se a Lala não tá lá na China! E produção! Não fez o que eu pedi ainda???  
  
Produção: Tem gente barrando a porta.  
  
Sango-chan se vira e vê Kikyou, Rin e Urasue.  
  
Sango-chan: O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?  
  
Kikyou: Eu não saio daqui antes de levar o Inuyasha pro inferno!  
  
Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama! Que demora!!!  
  
Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru param a briga, vendo as duas.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ué, Rin, como você está viva, se eu nem achei a tenseiga?  
  
Rin: Você estava demorando tanto que aquela velha macumbeira teve que me ressuscitar!  
  
Urasue: Oi gente!!! Tem algum morto por aqui pra eu ressuscitar?  
  
Inuyasha: Urasue, eu não tinha matado você???  
  
Urasue: Tinha! Mas aí caiu essa espada dentro do meu túmulo, aí eu ressuscitei... #mostra tenseiga#.  
  
Kikyou: Inuyasha! Você vai vir pro inferno junto comigo!!!  
  
Gauji: Alguém podia ajudar aqui!!! #Gauji ainda tentava se livrar de Vollun#  
  
Rina: Xellos!!! Volta ao normal!!!  
  
Xellos: Você vai morrer, Rina!  
  
Améllia: Aaah! Eu odeio quimeras!  
  
Sylphy #que finalmente acordou#: O que aconteceu aqui???  
  
Duas mulheres invadem a casa.  
  
Aeka: TENCHI!!! VOCÊ ESTÁ POR AÍ???  
  
Ryoko: DEVE ESTAR! MAS ELE É MEEEEEEU!!!  
  
Sango-chan: AQUI NÃO É TENCHI MUYO!!! PRODUÇÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Hehe... que confusão, hein, gente! Mas ainda não acabou!!! Vai ter ainda o segundo capítulo! Bye! 


	2. Segunda parte da doidera

Olá, gente!!! Obrigada pelos e-mails!!! Lá vai o terceiro capítulo da confusão... ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
#A CASA DO SLAYERS#  
  
Sango-chan #sentada no sofá suspirando#: Bom, depois de controlar toda a situação, estamos aqui de novo, dentro da casa. Conseguimos expulsar a maioria dos intrusos, mas... #olha para Aeka e Ryoko# O QUE VOCÊS ESTãO FAZENDO AQUI???  
  
Aeka #depois de mostrar a língua para Ryoko#: Eu estou aqui em busca do Tenchi, mas você pode expulsar essa pirata espacial de meia tigela daqui!  
  
Rina: Mas que absurdo!!! Eu quero mais destaque nessa casa!!! EU SOU A PERSONAGEM PRINCIPAL DO SLAYERS E EU NÃO QUERO OUTRAS GAROTAS AQUI ME PERTURBANDO!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: Pode ficar calminha, Rina Inverse, esse é o seu nome? Logo que EU achar o Tenchi, estamos indo embora daqui.  
  
Améllia: E eu??? Vou ficar aqui segurando vela????  
  
Sango-chan: O Tenchi não está aqui!!! Além disso, Améllia! Você ainda não sossegou com essa história???  
  
Gauji: Ei! Por acaso podem devolver a espada da luz??? De repente aparece uma quimera por aqui...  
  
Sylphy: Por quanto tempo vou ter que ficar aqui?! Eu não quero ficar no meio de tanta gente estúpida, preciso ir ao cemitério ver meu pai!!! Prometi que ia voltar em uma semana!  
  
Xellos: Desculpem o transtorno, mas a minha outra personalidade fez alguma coisa de errada? Aliás, cadê a Martina? #dizendo isso, vai a procura de Martina, e sai da casa#.  
  
Aeka: Tenchiiii!!!# Tenchi acaba de entrar na casa, acompanhada de Sasami e Mihoshi#.  
  
Tenchi #quase morrendo sem ar, sendo agarrado por Ryoko e Aeka# : O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, eu fiquei procurando pelo estúdio todo!!! Até que Sasami me disse que tinham vindo aqui pra me procurar...  
  
Ryoko: Tenchi!!! Onde você estava??  
  
Tenchi: Eu estava procurando o George Lucas pra pedir emprestada uma espada de Jedi, porque a espada Juraiana quebrou...  
  
Aeka: Ah, tá!!!  
  
Sango-chan: Agora que encontraram-no, peguem o cara e vão embora!!!  
  
Rina: É isso mesmo, aqui é a casa do slayers!!!  
  
Sylphy: Ai! Que lindoooo!!! #Sylphy dá um salto e agarra também em Tenchi, abrindo espaço entre Ryoko e Aeka#.  
  
Ryoko: Sai, garota!!! O Tenchi é meu!  
  
Aeka: Nada disso! Ele é meu!!!  
  
Sylphy: Deixa-me entrar em Tenchi Muyo!!! Assim não preciso ficar lamentando pelo meu pai!!!  
  
Tenchi: O quê??? Mais uma???  
  
Mihoshi: Xiii, acho que fiz alguma coisa errada! #Mihoshi mexia na televisão, que acabou de explodir quando deu um tapa com a intenção de fazê- lo pegar#  
  
A casa começou a pegar fogo, quando entra em cena o corpo de bombeiros, que vinha de Okayama, a terra do Tenchi.  
  
Sango-chan: Produção!!! MANTENHAM O CONTROLE DA SITUAÇÃO!!!!! TIREM ESSES PERSONAGENS NÃO-SLAYERS DAQUI!!!  
  
Produção: Não dá, a entrada desmoronou logo depois que entrou os bombeiros, por causa da explosão!  
  
Sylphy: Larguem o Tenchi!!!  
  
Ryoko: Nada disso!!! Ele me prefere a essa princesinha metida e essa garota da idade medieval!  
  
Sylphy: O que eu posso fazer? Slayers é uma série RPG!  
  
Rina: DÁ PRA VOCÊS CALAREM A BOCA????  
  
A confusão vai aumentando, até que Rina não agüenta mais...  
  
Rina: JÁ CHEGA! VOU USAR O DRAGÃO ESCRAVO!!!!!! #ela começa a ditar as palavras, mas nada acontece#. Ué? Mas o que houve???  
  
Sango-chan: Rina, por acaso você não está "naqueles" dias, está??? A semana do mês, sabe...  
  
Rina: Ah não!!! Eu tinha me esquecido! Dá licença, gente, eu preciso ir ao banheiro...  
  
Sango-chan: Ei!!! Quem passou a mão na minha bunda??! #se vira e encontra Mirok, de Inuyasha. Mete um tapão na cara dele, e enquanto ele se recupera, pergunta# Como você entrou aqui? A entrada não tinha desmoronado?????  
  
Mirok: Eu sei, mas eu entrei usando o buraco do vento, ele sugou as pedras que estavam tapando o caminho...  
  
Sango-chan: Mas você vem justo em mim e passa a mão na minha bunda???? Vai atrás da Sango, vai!  
  
Mirok: Ué? Mas disseram que eu encontraria Sango-sama aqui...  
  
Sango-chan: Sango-chan é só um apelido pra dar pro gasto!!! Vai embora!!!  
  
Mirok vai saindo, mas no caminho se depara com um youkai.  
  
Rina: Mas o que é isso??? Parece um dragão deformado!!!  
  
Mirok: É um youkai!!!  
  
Rina solta imediatamente a bola de fogo, que explode metade da casa e abre a entrada de novo.  
  
- JUSTIÇAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Sango-chan: Hã? Quem foi?  
  
Fillionel: Améllia!!! Então você estava aqui!  
  
Améllia: Papai!!! Como conseguiu me achar??  
  
Fillionel: Na verdade eu tava procurando algum cara do mal para poder fazer a justiça reinar, só que acabei achando você...  
  
Améllia: Claro!!! A justiça sempre vence!!!  
  
Rina #olhando pela janela#: ei, o que é aquilo???  
  
Sango-chan: Parece um bichinho de pelúcia...  
  
Améllia: É uma almofadinha!!!  
  
Fillionel: São almofadas voadoras!!!  
  
Sylphy: Que gracinha!!!  
  
Gauji: Aonde??? Onde, hein???  
  
Todos despencam com uma gotinha na cabeça.  
  
Shippou: Eeei!!!! Quem é almofada, hein??!?!  
  
Sango-chan: Shippou, o que faz aqui???  
  
Shippou: Vim buscar você, oras!!!  
  
Sango-chan: Quantas vezes vou ter que falar que eu não sou a Sango!?!?!  
  
Shippou, assustado com a reação dela, sai correndo, enquanto a casa está o maior caos.  
  
Sango-chan: Produçããão!!!! Dá um jeito nessa casa!!! Produção????  
  
A produção toda tinha sido explodida, estavam todos pretos, e alguns até viraram cinzas.  
  
Sango-chan: RINA INVERSE!!! ESCUTA AQUI, QUEM É VC PARA QUEIMAR A MINHA PRODUÇÃO TODA, HEIN???? HÃ??? # todos olhavam feio para a "apresentadora", que já recuava#.  
  
Horas depois, os personagens de slayers se encontravam nos estúdios da band, se preparando pra gravar slayers next, enquanto algumas pessoas rodeavam um grande buraco no meio da cidade, bem no lugar onde se encontrava a casa do slayers. Lá embaixo, Sango-chan, toda queimada, erguendo uma placa: "RINA INVERSE, SE PREPARE PARA A CASA DO SLAYERS NEXT!!!!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Sei que esse final foi horrível, mas é que estou sem idéias, e só vou escrever mais capítulos quando minha mente tiver bastante inspirada. Bem, e se você quiser me ajudar, por favor, mande-me um e-mail com algumas idéias, OK?  
  
BYE! 


End file.
